


Angles in Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fallen Angles, Heaven, Hell, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Wings, angles, gay relationship, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When (Y/N) is expelled from heaven for her sins, she lands on the doorstep of King Steven and King James.





	1. Chapter 1

"I here by pronounce, (Y/ N) (Y/ L/ N), Outcasted!" The man who said your name pushed you through the dark hole in the floor and sent you falling. You were an angel, you lived amongst the other angles in Heaven, but now you were Outcasted. The rule in Heaven is you must stay pure, stay in line, follow orders or you will be Outcasted.  
You screamed as you fell. The ground was rapidly approaching but you couldn't stop yourself. Your wings were too weak to save you, and you knew you couldn't survive the fall. Before you came in contact with the rocks below, you felt a warm rush of air surround you, suddenly there was cool tile against your bare feet.  
"On your knees", a voice commanded. You looked around the room, the red walls, black tile, dark windows, and curtains. Your eyes scanned the room until they fell upon two men stirring together on a chair. One in a navy blue suit with blonde hair, the other in a dark grey shirt and black pants with long, dark hair.  
"What's your name?", the blonde man asked.  
"(Y-Y/ N)", you replied.  
"I'm guessing by the look on your face, you don't know who we are.", the dark haired man said. You shook your head.  
"I'm Steve", the man in the blue suit said.  
"And I'm James, but you pretty lady can call me Bucky.", the other man said, "and we're the King's of the Outcasted."  
"I don't mean to be rude, but you two seem perfectly normal, why were you Outcasted?", you asked.  
"We were Outcasted because we love each other. The head angel didn't think two men in a relationship belonged in Heaven, so they sent us here. What about you, love?"  
"Um... my- my wings...", you didn't finish, instead you opened your wings to show them. You saw their eyes travel to your gray wings.  
"I got into an accident and I burnt my wings. The head angel didn't think I was worthy to be in heaven.", you said. Bucky walked up and crouched in front of you.  
"I think that is the stupidest reason I've ever heard.", he said, "And you are the prettiest angel I've ever seen." Your face turned beat red. Steve then walked over and kneeled next to Bucky.  
"You're a pure one, right?", Steve asks and you nod.  
"How would you like for us to take you?", Bucky asks. You clench your jaw.  
"The rules 'up there' don't apply here, you are free to do whatever you want.", Steve adds. You hesitate before you nod.  
"Just so you not, I'm not completely pure.", you mumble.  
"Not completely pure? What do you mean, Doll?", Bucky says.  
"Well... I've touched myself a few times."  
"Mmhh, our little angel isn't so innocent after all.", Steve says as he brings his hand up to your face.  
"I want you... both. I want to be full with your cocks, full with your cum. Please Stevie, Bucky I want you.", you said, grabbing at their shoulders to pull them closer.  
"Ok sweetheart, but I have to warn you, we may not go easy on you.", Bucky said.  
"Good, I want it rough and hard." Steve leaned over and whispered into Bucky ear. It must have been something naughty because Steve turned red. Bucky pulled you closer to him and brought his lips to your neck. While he was sucking dark purple marks into your skin, you felt another pair of lips on your collarbone. You moaned under their tender touch, and Steve came behind you and started grinding into your ass.  
"Oh, Steve!", you cried out. You heard a low chucked come from Bucky. Steve's hand pulled at the waistband of your pants. When I entered your pants, he snaked his hand up to you clit and teased you. You looked back at him, his eyes were dark with lust, yet bright with a fire you're never seen before. You looked back to Bucky who was now naked. His toned, tan abs shined in the dim light of the throne room.  
"And here I thought this place was going to be bad.", you laugh.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, you have a great time with us.", Steve said, who was now also naked. Bucky stood next to Steve and kissed him roughly while grabbing his ass. As they kissed, their erect cocks touched each other, making them both groan. You slipped your pants and shirt off, leaving you in your skimpy, red lace lingerie.  
"Damn (Y/N), how did you get that?", Bucky asked, brewing the kiss.  
"I made it, I'm not one for following the rules.", you said.  
"Stevie, our girl has a mouth on her."  
"'Your girl' can do other things with her mouth besides talk, ya know.", you tease.  
"Hmm, sassy, I like it.", Steve says before holding your jaw, making your mouth open. "On your knees, Angel." You paused for a moment, thinking of your response. You knew you should submit to them to get what you want, but they did like your sassiness.  
"No", you replied bluntly.  
"No?", Bucky said, sounding surprised. You hoped that they didn't lose interest in you because you were being difficult, but you decided to push further.  
"Nope, if you want to but your dicks in my mouth that badly, then you shouldn't have a problem making me get on my knees.", you said. There was a brief moment of silence, that was broken by the sound of ripping seams. Steve and Bucky ripped your bra and panties off before you even noticed they were behind you. You felt a strong fist tangle in your hair and push you to the ground. Bucky stepped in front of you and looked you in the eye.  
"That was a good show you put on for us Doll, being stubborn and bratty. But if you want to get what you want, to come, then you'll have to be good. You got that?"  
"I understand, I'll be good... only if I get to suck Stevie's cock.", you reply. Steve traded places with Bucky, and Steve put his fingers in your mouth to test your gag reflex. He started at the tip of your tongue and worked his way back until you gagged. He wore a surprised expression on his face when he was down to his knuckles and you didn't gag.  
"Hey Buck, our girl doesn't have a gag reflex. We're going to have fun with you.", he said, removing his fingers from your mouth and cupped your face. You felt two fingers spread your wet folds, and run a long stripe against them.  
"Looks like our girl is already soaked for us, dirty, dirty girl. Can't wait to be fucked by the kings.", Bucky growled. You gasped as he slipped two fingers inside you, slowly pumping them in and out of you. Before long, you were stretched and ready for Bucky to enter.  
"You ready, Doll?", Steve asked.  
"Yeah"  
"I don't think you want us enough. Beg.", Bucky commanded.  
"I don't beg.", you spat back.  
"We told you to be good, otherwise you wouldn't get us inside you.", Steve said. You let out an audible whimper.  
"Let's go, Stevie, I've got a new toy we could try out it-", Bucky was cut off by the sound of your begging.  
"Please Bucky, I want your huge cock inside me, I want to milk it of every drop of cum. Steve, please I want to taste you, I promise to drink every drop of your cum. Please, please fuck me!", you cried. Steve and Bucky looked at each other and nodded. Steve positioned himself in front of your lips and Bucky ran his head through your folds. Bucky pushed in first, making you gasp. Steve took the opportunity to enter your mouth. You licked the head of his cock before moving farther until your nose was in his blonde hair at the base. Bucky and Steve soon found a rhythm, you reached up to massage Steve's balls, making him twitch in your mouth. It wasn't long until Steve came, and you swallowed his seed as you had promised. Steve pulled out of your mouth and sat back to watch you come apart under his boyfriend.  
"Now that you have Stevie's cock out of your mouth, I want to hear those pretty little moans I know you can make.", Bucky's voice was harsh. You let out the moans you have been holding in. You came with a cry, and you knew Bucky was close because you could feel his member twitching inside you.  
"Oh, Buck! Please, paint my walls with your cum.", you begged. With that, Bucky released his hot white liquid inside you. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around you and Steve.  
"How do you feel about round two?", Steve whisper in your ear.  
"I'd never turn down sex like that, but I'm a little tired."  
"Well then.", Bucky said, and with the snap of his fingers, we were in a burgundy room, with sliver tile, a white carpet, and a navy blue bed.  
"Welcome to our room.", Steve said.  
"Our room?", you ask.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't we want our girl to sleep with us, that is if you're ok with staying here.", Bucky said.  
"I'd love to stay here. But if I'm going the be here because I'm 'your girl' then you two will have to be 'my boys' because, you already know how I am about rules, and if you're out fucking some Outcasted whore, who's to say I can't get in bed with your guard. What was his name? Stark?", you say.  
"We promise, we'd we the biggest idiots ever if we gave up a dame like you.", Steve rubbed your shoulders.  
"Let's say we get cleaned up and into bed.", Steve says. Bucky snapped his fingers again.  
"Done, being king comes with some perks.", he winked at you. He leads the two of you to the bed. You laid down in the middle, Steve behind you and Bucky in front of you. You turned around to give Steve a kiss, then Bucky before you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) finds her soulmates.

You woke up in the bed with Bucky and Steve both still asleep beside you. Their arms were tangled together around you, so if you moved you surely would have woken them up. As you rubbed the tiredness out of your eyes, you noticed they both had erections that were rubbing against your leg. You thought back to the night before, how rough they were, yet how caring and loving they had been. How great it felt when you came, how it felt like your brain melted in the best way possible. As you thought about it, you felt your hands travel down to your woman hood and noticed that your wetness left s visible spot on the sheet. You movements must have woken up the men because Bucky started to whisper in your ear.

"We didn't satisfy you? You have to touch yourself while you're in bed with us?", he asked.

"It doesn't look like either of you are satisfied either.", you said, taking hold of both of their cocks. Steve's hand slid down your body, next you yours, feeling your wetness.

"You're soaked, Doll. You were so good to us last night, why don't you pick what we do this morning." Steve said.

"Good? I disobeyed you."

"We like a little challenge.", Bucky joined in. "What do you want to do?"

"Well", you blushed, "I was thinking last night, it could be fun."

"Ok, what is it.", Steve said.

"I want both of you."

"Like one of us watch and we take turns?", Bucky asked.

"No, both at the same time."

"You want me in your mouth this time?" You shook your head. Why was it so hard telling them what you want?

"I don't know why you're being shy, after last night I don't know what else you could want.", Steve said.

"I want you both to fuck me!", you said, a little too loud.

"Both of is in your pussy? Are you sure you can handle that?", Steve asked. You shook your head again.

"Oh, I know what she wants.", Bucky had a shit eating grin on his face, "but I want to hear you say it." You gulped.

"I want the two of you... to... fuck me in the ass and pussy.", you said. It felt like a weight was lifted off your shoulders when you said the words.

"Why didn't you just say so?", Bucky said.

"And is much as I love fore play, we have some business to take care of this morning, so if we want to finish, we better get moving.", Steve laughed before he pulled you into a kiss. Bucky started to rub your clit and spread your juices around, back to your virgin hole. He slipped a finger in and let you adjust before he slipped in another. You were finally stretched enough, and Steve pulled off you.

"So Doll, you have to decide, who's going to take your anal virginity?", he said, and Steve cringed at his word choice.

"Hmm... I think Stevie should, after all, you did take my virginity last night Buck.", you giggled. Steve turned you around and slicked his cock with your wetness, and lined up to your tight ring of muscle. He pushed is, making you scream out at the combination of pain and pleasure.

"You alright there (Y/ N)?", Bucky asked.

"Perfect, move Steve!", you begged. He complied, slowly rocking his hips, when Bucky enters you as well. It doesn't take long until your legs are shaking from their orgasm, and Bucky and Steve follow close behind, sending their cum deep inside you. The men pull out and lay next to you.

"You really are an angel (Y/N), you're perfect.", Steve says.

"No, I'm not an angel anymore, I'm an outcast, and I'm not perfect... I'm yours.", you say sweetly. Bucky snapped his fingers and you all were cleaned up. He wrapped his arm around Steve and kissed him.

"You guys are so cute. Are you sole mates?", you ask. The two stand up a open their wings. They are silver at the top and Navy blue at the bottom.

"Have you met your sole mate?", Steve asked.

"I don't know. After the accident I lost my color, and I could never tell if I've met them.", you say sadly.

"I'm sorry. There must be some way you could know.", Bucky said.

"Shit Stevie, we're gonna be late. Doll, you can go to the kitchen and get breakfast, there's pancakes, waffles, eggs, fruit.", Bucky said.

"Wait! Do you have any clothes for me to wear?", you ask. Bucky snapped his fingers and and a Navy dress with silver trim appears on your body, along with black lingerie underneath.

"Just a little something for later.", Bucky winks.

"Well King James, King Steven, I will see you later.", you bow dramatically, making them laugh while they walk out the door. You make your way to the kitchen, taking a plate and putting a waffle and some fruit on it. You sat down to eat, and when you were almost finished, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You spin around to see a young girl with long brown hair standing in front of you.

"Hi, I'm Wanda and I'm the sorcerer here. The kings have sent me to get you, they wanted me to give you a special gift.", she says.

"What kind of gift?", you ask.

"They want me to keep it a secret until it is done. Please follow me." You follow Wanda down the halls and into a small room with a bed in the center.

"Please lay down and open your wings so I can begin.", she says. You lay down and open your burnt wings like she had asked. You felt delicate hands run across your feathers. You laid there for several minutes until she told to you stand. A mirror appears in front of you, and you look at your reflection. Your wings are full and a beautiful shade of Yellow, like they once were.

"Wanda! Thank you so much, I love it.", you say as you hugged her.

"You're welcome, but it's the kings tour should be thanking.", with that, you ran off to your bedroom. You found Steve sitting in Bucky's lap in the bed. You ran up to them, knocking them back.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much!", you yell, "they're a beautiful shade of yellow, it's perfect!" You open your wings to show them, and their mouths fall open and they're eyes light up. 

"Have you seen them?", Steve asked. You nod.

"No Doll, you haven't.", Bucky says. As if on cue, Steve and Bucky open their wings at the same time. Silver, navy blue, and yellow.

"We're... sole mates?", you ask.

"Yes we are, Doll. Which is good because we were just going to tell you we love you.", Bucky says.

"You l- love me?"

"With half my heart, 'cause this ass has the other half.", Steve said. You ran up to hug and kiss them.

"I love you too."


End file.
